


Under Fire

by imafriendlydalek



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, making out in the snow, sort of a getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is just trying to shovel the snow off the walkway like Clay ordered when someone pelts him with a snowball. Cougar does not follow the rules of Snowball Warfare. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Fire

It was all Pooch’s fault, in a way, if you thought about it, but that was weird, so Jensen decided not to think about it as he snuggled a little closer into the warm body dozing next to him.

 _Stop thinking about Pooch_ , he willed himself.

Jensen had been minding his own business, shoveling the walkway in front of the god-awful “safe house” in Bumfucknowhere, Belarus, that they'd been crashing in for what seemed like the better - well actually worse - part of a century. It was a thankless task that he’d been set on once again by Clay for complaining about the fact that they were still stuck here, in the land of never-ending snow and shitty canned rations and an internet connection that was patchy at best, with no end to the hold-up in sight.

That was when something had hit him in the back of the head. He dove behind the snowbank instinctually, snow shovel held in front of his body like a shield, as he scanned the area to see what it had been.

It was the giggling from behind the truck two yards away that gave Pooch away. 

Jensen narrowed his eyes and picked up a handful of snow, packing it tight so it would be good and hard, and lobbed it towards Pooch with full force.

“Sonofa-” Pooch shouted when it hit him smack-dab in the chest.

“Haha!” Jensen shouted triumphantly, standing up to pump his fist in the air and do his victory dance.

Which was a bad move, as it turned out, since he was pelted with another snowball, this one hitting him in a much less comfortable place.

It couldn’t have come from Pooch - he was facing the wrong way for that - which could mean only one thing:

“COUGAR!”

There was the slightest bit of movement along the rooftop, then another snowball hurtling his way. He saw it too late to duck; the impact knocked his glasses askew.

“Oh no you did not!” Jake yelled as he scrambled through the snow towards the house. “Rule number one of Snowball Warfare: Not the face! Seriously, everyone knows that.” He shimmied up the wall and pulled himself onto the roof, where Cougar was hiding behind the chimney. “I think it’s in the Geneva Convention.”

Cougar slunk away as Jensen approached; Jensen only barely managed to toss a snowball after him as he dropped down from the roof and landed in the bushes next to the house. It sailed past where Cougar had been, eventually landing in the yard somewhere.

Cougar would be expecting Jensen to follow him directly, so instead Jensen dropped down on the other side of the house, circling around from the left.

Except that tricksy kitty was expecting that too, a wide grin and another snowball in the face waiting for Jensen when he tried to sneak up behind Cougar.

Jensen sputtered indignantly at the snow in his mouth, reaching up to straighten his glasses yet again.

Cougar grinned at him, a toothy grin that revealed how truly secretly evil he was, so Jensen felt no remorse when he wadded up a handful of snow and leapt at Cougar, grabbing him in a headlock and rubbing it in his face.

“How do you like them apples now, Cougs?” Jensen growled.

“Alright, I’ll just head inside then, let you two work this out,” he heard Pooch mutter somewhere in the distance.

There was a quiet laugh from Cougar, then Jensen felt his legs being knocked out from under him and himself falling backwards. He landed relatively softly, though, in the snowbank he’d shoveled earlier.

Except there was a body on top of him. That was all he had time to process before cold, really freaking cold snow was being shoved under the collar of his jacket.

“Holy jeeezus mother of Mary!” 

Cougar chuckled, the noise low and vibrating in Jensen’s chest where their bodies were pressed into each other, Cougar still on top of him.

“Not how the story goes.”

Jensen pulled his head back just far enough to glare at Cougar. “Really, first you ambush me and now a lecture in Bible study?”

Cougar grinned before he shoved more snow down Jensen’s collar.

 _Alright, this means war_ , Jensen decided, as he grabbed a handful of snow, pushing up the bottom of Cougar’s coat to stuff the snow in his back.

“Dios mío!” Cougar hissed at the cold, and Jensen seized the moment of distraction to roll them so that he was on top, Cougar’s arms now pinned under his hands.

Cougar stilled, his eyes widening for a split second before narrowing again to slits. “Now what?” he asked, the challenge evident in his tone, and he rolled his hips against Jensen’s.

It was enough to catch Jensen off-guard, an unexpected move in what had seemed like friendly snow warfare. They’d done that before, of course, rutting against each other in the dark after another mission gone to shit, but just to help each other out, blow off some steam, ease some tension. It was just about getting off then. But this, this was different. This was two friends having fun. 

Or was it?

Cougar seized Jensen’s moment of lowered defenses, reaching up to drag Jensen down, pulling him closer and pressing his mouth against Jensen’s.

Jensen may have let out a muffled _hmmph_. It was the roughness of his facial hair, the softness of his lips, the closeness of his body, the heat of his mouth - none of it new, yet all of it suddenly a hundred times more. Jensen returned the kiss eagerly, relishing the way Cougar’s tongue slid against his, the way Cougar’s fingers were far too cold but really nice as they ran along his neck to cup his face carefully.

The kiss was over far too soon. But Cougar was pulling away, his hands leaving the side of his face.

Wait no, come back, Jensen screamed internally.

“Jake,” Cougar said quietly, his forehead resting against Jensen’s.

“Cougar,” Jensen replied just as quietly, bringing a hand up carefully to catch a stray lock of Cougar’s hair that had fallen forward and was scratching Jensen’s nose.

“Let’s go inside, warm up. I’ll help you shovel later.”

“Deal,” Jensen agreed with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> ::stumbles into the fandom six years late::  
> ::bends down, wads up a bunch of words, throws them at everyone::
> 
> I blame this partially on the snow we got yesterday, but mostly on Amethystina, without whom I may never have been aware of this lovely pairing. This is all your fault. (Thanks!)


End file.
